Tales of The Incarnate and The Saint
by Ignorant.Conundrum
Summary: The Khajiit Rhu'ton and the Dunmer Jiub were just two poor friends who did some illegal jobs here and there. Then they ended up in prison. Luckily for them, The Emperor had other plans. Now they're in Morrowind fulfilling their unknown fates.
1. Chapter 1: Prisoners' Dilemma

_A/N: I always wanted to do my own morrowind fanfiction, but it has already been done before in Arvil Bren's Journal, The Neveragaine, and Chronicles of the Nerevarine. Then I thought about how awkward Jiub was. A random dark elf who you have apparently spent the entire trip with and never see again? He is called Saint Jiub in the sequel and is reported to have fought off cliffracers from morrowind. How can you_ not_ add him into the tale? I apologize if this first chapters a bit depressing. Just trying to get all the setting and characterization in. My first story. Rate & Review._

_**Tales of The**__** Incarnate**_ and The Saint

Chapter One: Prisoners' Dilemma

Rhu'ton was dreaming.

He saw quotes, prophecies, and legends fly past his vision, allowing him only to get tiny glimpses of the story before him before another took its place. Just before the confusion drove him insane, the letters started being mixed with foreign scenery, and a voice echoed in his ears giving him comfort. Then he heard a voice that didn't echo. A real voice. A mortal voice.

"Wake up. We're here. Why are you shaking? Wake up!"

Rhu'ton woke up shivering as he remembered his situation. He was in a cell on a ship with his friend and fellow prisoner, Jiub the Dunmer.

"Stand up, there you go. Are you okay?"

With the help of the somewhat threatening Jiub, Rhu'ton managed to get onto his feet despite his wild shaking. The Dunmer was quite kind, almost naive, despite his scary red eyes, grey skin, and a scar across his left eye from his forehead to his cheek. Though, Rhu'ton was just as threatening. He was a Khajiit, a cat-like humanoid creature with sharp claws and teeth. He had dark brown fur covering his body and, odd for his species, his mane was cut into a imitation of an Imperial haircut.

"Yes," Rhu'ton replied "It was just a…" Rhu'ton was relunctant to say nightmare. While the vision was confusing, it had been oddly comforting. "a dream." He finished.

"Well," Jiub said, wondering about the health of his friend. "not even last night's storm could wake you." Rhu'ton shook his head to compose himself from his sudden awakening. The two of them made their way to the couple of barrels that they used as chairs. Jiub decided to change the subject to the more urgent matter. "I heard them say we've reached the Morrowind. I'm sure they'll let us go."

"Remember the last time you said that?" replied Rhu'ton with a bitter tone to his voice. He was referencing the moment the carriage, which they had traveled on for the first part of the journey, had pulled to a stop, only for them to board the ship they were currently on. "For all we know this might just be another stop on the trip."

Jiub frowned at another reminder of the last time his hopes were crushed. Rhu'ton could hold a grudge. "Where do you think they're taking us? If we travel any farther, we'll be off the maps. They wouldn't take prisoners on an exploration voyage."

"They also wouldn't they take petty criminals like us all the way out here when we were arrested within the _capital city of the Empire." _cried out Rhu'ton, spilling out the tension he had been building up ever since they were taken out of the gates of Imperial City, brought out from the disorientation of his recent slumber. However, this mystery had been at the front of their minds for the entire journey.

There was a moment of silence before Jiub asked "Do you have any ideas?" relying on his childhood friend to know what is going on as he had many times in the past.

Rhu'ton brought a paw to his chin in a surprisingly human gesture for a Khajiit. "They want us for something, but we don't have a clues." He gave a suspicious glance towards Jiub. "Are you sure you're not related to anyone in Morrowind?"

Jiub gave a sigh and explained yet again. "No, At least, no one I know of. We're orphans after all"

"Any criminal associates? Any drug dealing? I hear smuggling moon sugar is quite profitable on Vvardenfell."

"For the last time, Rhu'ton. I worked as a bodyguard, remember? I'm starting to think you don't trust me anymore."

Rhu'ton sighed. "Sorry Jiub, but it just doesn't make sense." Rhu'ton started stroking the fur on his chin and thought for a bit. "What are we? A warrior skilled in Willpower driven magics and a conman who has small ability in Enchanted items and Illusion magic." Rhu'ton got to his feet and started pacing, circling around the cell like a caged lion. "Maybe we're needed for some mission that required specified skills? That can't be it. There are many who can do our jobs better and neither one of us is very skilled. And they would have told us, wouldn't they?" He stopped pacing and started scratching behind his ears. "The thing that makes the most sense is if your associated with a criminal here who they want to catch, but then why would they bring me? Just because we've been friends for years isn't a good enough reason unless they were trying to hold me hostage to convince you to help them catch the criminal, But would they really need me if you don't even know the guy But then what hold would you have over them and Thisdoesnotmakeanysenseat_all __**gggrrrrrrr**_" Rhu'ton growled as he drove his claws into the closest crate, adding more scratch marks to the thoroughly wrecked wooden surface.

"Rhu'ton," cried out Jiub. "Relax, or you're going to get the guards mad at us again!"

Moments passed before Rhu'ton's breathing slowed down. "How can you be so calm at this time? Something weird is going on and I don't think this will end well for us. We might end up being cannon fodder for some sort of secret operation, or something worse!"

"Look, Nothing we can do is going to fix it. Besides, we'll find out what's going on soon enough."

"Only if this is the last stop."

After a few minutes in which Jiub waited for Rhu'ton to recollect himself, Jiub asked "What do you mean by 'cannon fodder' and 'secret operation'?"

"For all we know, they have a job that will end up with the person doing it dead. If so, then who better for the job then two petty criminals who have no family outside of prison? No one would miss us. No one would even notice."

Silence claimed the next few moments.

"I shouldn't have asked." said Jiub. "Aren't you being a bit pessimistic?" He asked in a desperate tone.

"…I hope so. There must be criminals here that meet that description. But this still leaves us knowing nothing."

Then the Dunmer heard footsteps. "Quiet. Here comes the guard."

There was a sound of clinging metal as the cell door was unlocked. "This is where you get off. Come with me" said the guard. They followed him to the census office and off the ship.


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Fortune

_**The Tales of Rhu'ton and Jiub**_

_AN: Rhu'ton isn't a compulsive thief, he is just taking advantage of his believed possession of the Emperor's favor. This chapter ended up being focused on Rhu'ton's character more than I would have liked. There was just more opportunities for him. Jiub ended up seeming more of the sane foil than anything else. I'll try to show Jiub more in the next chapter. Please review._

Chapter Two: Change of Fortune

Socucius Ergalla was at his desk doing his normal job when the two prisoners walked in from the dock. Looking up from his paperwork, he said "Ah yes, we've been expecting you. You'll have to be recorded before you're officially released." With a resigned sigh, the census and excise agent started burrowing through the papers for the proper forms.

Neither Rhu'ton nor Jiub could quite believe what they just heard. "Release?" asked Jiub.

With a casual nod, Socucius continued. "There a few ways we can do this. The choice is yours. We can-"

Rhu'ton interrupted. "What's the catch?"

"Excuse me?" asked a startled and confused Socucius.

Rhu'ton started to get irritated at this constant lack of facts."If you were just going to just release us, why not do it a little closer to home?" he hissed while glaring at Socucius. Khajiit were good at hissing, almost as good as Argonians, and Argonians were practically reptiles.

Socucius gave a nervous cough. "I'm afraid I don't know any more about this then you do. You'll have to see Sellus Gravius after this. Now back to the forms." He shuffled the papers and composed himself although he couldn't look the frustrated Khajiit in the eyes without glancing away.

'_What does he know?'_ thought Rhu'ton_. 'Then again, he does work a desk job. I'll have to wait even longer for his superior to show up just to know what's going on.'_ he let out a resigned sigh that matched Socucius' despair. _'At least we're getting released. This means it can't be _that _bad.'_

While Rhu'ton was silently moaning about his helpless state, Socucius had started asking questions and filling out the forms. "In no particular order. birth dates? Parents and relations? Skill-sets? Previous employments? Prior felonies?"

"We both grew up in the same orphanage in the Imperial City." Jiub answered politely. "I can't really remember much before the orphanage."

"I see." Said Socucius, writing the information down."That should be enough." He wanted get away from the Khajiit (who had been leering at Socucius ever since he had been in the room) as soon as possible. " And do you have anything to add?" he asked, shifting his eyes towards Rhu'ton but not quite getting there.

Rhu'ton scratched his cheek as he suppressed his frustration. It wasn't hard with his new-found hope that this was just a mess-up with the paperwork. "Orphaned, like he said. My parents left me on the doorstep. Been raised by Imperials my whole life." Some people said that it was apparent. He had very human mannerisms and It seems that most Khajiit talk in odd dialects and often spoke in third person. Rhu'ton didn't even know if his name was actually a Khajiit name or some Khajiit-sounding name given to him from the orphanage. He never really cared enough to ask.

Sorcucius nodded in acknowledgement. "Skills?" He asked.

Jiub spoke first while Rhu'ton flinched and tried to find a way to make his skill-set seem more honorable.

"My weapon skills include spears, long swords, and shields, but I have the most skill with axes."

"Axes?" asked Rhu'ton, the surprise of his friends weapon of choice bringing him out of his thoughts. He had always thought Jiub was a Jack of All Trades.

"I worked as a bodyguard. Intimidating weaponry was mandatory."

"Anything else?" asked Sorcucius.

"I've also have a fair bit of skill in Alteration and Mysticism magic, and less so in Restoration and Destruction from my days in the mages' guild." Jiub paused for a bit before adding "I also did some work for a smith and I'm used to wearing heavy armor. That's about it."

"Impressive, and you?" Sorcucius asked nervously while writing as quickly as he could.

Rhu'ton reigned in all his emotion and answered in a regal and practiced tone that he used whenever hiding some of his more dubious deeds. He thought it made him seem more innocent. "I have decent skill in gymnastics, archery, and locksmithing. I am a competent fighter with short blades. I am also a talented mage of Illusion spells and can use Enchanted items with the greatest of ease. However my true talent lies in my social skills. Jiub once said I could befriend a vampire if I could get it to listen to me long enough." It was the most impressive way of saying he often jumped from rooftop to rooftop, always hunted for his dinner because he considered buying food a waste of money, picked the locks on display cases in rich men's homes, carried around a dagger, used mind-manipulating spells, had illegal and frequent access to magical artifacts, and was also an excellent conman. He considered himself elegant and diverse. Considering that majority of society thought all Khajiit were thieves by nature, the fact that he was good at getting people to trust him proved it in his mind.

Jiub suppressed a laugh at his friend's anecdote. When Jiub had said Rhu'ton could 'befriend a vampire', he meant it as a reference to the similarity between them rather than a boast of Rhu'ton's smooth talking.

Sorcucius showed some surprise at the sudden disappearance of Rhu'ton's agitation. After a moment to write everything down, he continued on with the questioning. "Reason of incarceration?"

"A fight broke out in the local tavern that ended up with a few people hurt. I didn't do anything, though." Said Jiub in a polite, but cold, manner. He didn't like to think about it. The memory only brought up useless resentment.

After checking the report matched what was being said, Sorcucius turned to Rhu'ton. "And you?"

"I infuriated a few nobles and they decided to file false charges." Said Rhu'ton in his regal and practiced voice.

"It says here that you were charged for two and forty accounts of fraud, all by different individuals, and you were arrested in the same tavern as Jiub?"

Rhu'ton started feeling more grateful for this sudden release.

"Like I said, false charges." He would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those extra drinks he had that night. In fact, when he spilled his secrets, a few of his victims overheard. In the end, one could say Rhu'ton had indirectly started the fight in the first place. Jiub was still angry about that.

If Sorcucius had any suspicions, he didn't voice them.

After a few more answers, Jiub and Rhu'ton were somewhat surprised that they were both born on the same day. Eventually, Sorcucius had both forms filled. "Show your papers to the Captain when you exit to get your release fees." Socucius handed the pair the paperwork and considered the matter finished.

Jiub accepted his papers and started heading for the door. When Rhu'ton obtained his, he immediately started scrutinizing it for possible clues. He found it in the opening line - 'For release, by Emperor Uriel Septim VII's decree, to the district of Vvardenfell in the province of Morrowind'.

"Emperor's decree?" cried out Rhu'ton in utter confusion. Then, his confusion was replaced by a smile that crept onto his muzzle and refused to leave no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. Unfortunately, his unveiled teeth could be seen as threatening.

"Continue through to the next building and talk to Sellus Gravius." Socucius begged with a squeak. He practically buried himself in his paperwork trying to ignore the scary Khajiit. He didn't get paid enough for this.

While deep in his scheming in accordance with this turn of events, Rhu'ton followed his friend's lead and continued through the office. They were just leaving the next room (which was empty of anyone except two of them) when Jiub heard Rhu'ton exclaim from behind "What kind of idiot leaves a lock pick lying next to a lock-box filled with septims? Ooh, an enchanted ring!"

Jiub turned around to find the Khajiit hiding the coins, the lock pick, and a ring into the folds of his cloths. "We just got released, and you're stealing from a census office?" asked Jiub incredulously.

"We are being released by Emperor's decree. Even if they find out, what are they going to do? The Emperor wants us freed, and we're surrounded by Imperials. They wouldn't dare! Patriotism will be their downfall!" Right before Rhu'ton started on his maniacal laugh, the shine of metal caught the corner of his eye. On the same table that the lock pick was on, there was a dagger pinning a note to the table. Rhu'ton, always analyzing every detail, quickly read it.

'_Hrisskar, _

_Don't think I've forgotten our wager. I want this dagger sharp as a scamp's claw by morning. _

_Ganciele.'_

"Perfect!" cried out Rhu'ton, adding the dagger to his collection."They won't notice this dagger missing until tomorrow. Not that it matters. This day is getting better and better!" Rhu'ton couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.

'_One would think a thief would be more subtle.' _Thought Jiub. Then the Dunmer asked "Are we going to get released today, or are you going to steal the silverware as well?"

After a small debate about how profitable candles and dishes were, the duo made their way to the next building were Sellus Gravius was waiting. With no preamble, He went straight to the point. "Word of your arrival reached yesterday. I am Sellus Gravius. I'm here to welcome you to Morrowind. First, let me take your identification papers. Thank you. Now, I don't know why you're here, or why you were released from prison and shipped here, But your authorization comes directly from Emperor Uriel Septim VII himself, and I don't need to know anymore than that." At that statement, Rhu'ton whispered in Jiub's ear 'I told you so.' Sellus didn't give that any attention, dismissing it as something he didn't need to know, no doubt. "When you leave this office, you are free." Rhu'ton's hopes soared to heights unrecorded before being shot down the next second. "But before you go, I have instructions from the Emperor, so pay careful attention." Rhu'ton would have yelled 'I knew there was a catch!' if he wasn't focused on not attracting any attention to the odd lumps in his shirt. Jiub just nodded politely and tried to ignor

Sellus got out a package and spoke the instructions in a clear and precise tone. "This package came with news of your arrival. You are to take it to Caius Cosades, in the town of Balmora. Go to the South Wall Cornerclub and ask for him- they'll know where to find him. Serve him as you would serve the Emperor himself. I also have a letter for you, and your disbursals." As soon as Sellus got out the letter, Rhu'ton snatched it immediately and grinned at what he read. _'This is Perfect!'_

"Do not worry sir, we will get to it right away. Long live the Emperor! Let's go Jiub." said Rhu'ton as he dragged Jiub out the door with a new scheme in his mind. After all, you can do a lot with a piece of paper signed by the personal secretary of the Emperor. All he needed was tools to rewrite most of the letter and the find the best method to exploit it for all its worth. _'I'll be swimming in a lake of gold by the end of this! Perfect!' _Then all he needed to do was figure out how to ditch the Emperor's assignment without punishment. '_Would this Caius Cosades be susceptible to bribes? Maybe I could get some __stranger to pretend to be me and do the job for a good chunk of cash. Or, better yet, some random skooma-addicted Khajiit. It would save me money. In fact, I could just pay him with moon sugar. Best. Scam. Ever!'_

While Rhu'ton was plotting, Jiub was wondering what he had gotten himself into and what his friend will make of it. Then he glanced at the look on Rhu'ton's face, and he knew this was just the beginning.


End file.
